


Draco Malfoy and the Boggart

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: *Draco's turn to face boggart*Draco: *walks up like a suave motherfucker because he can deal with anything because he's so cool and knows this spell like it's nothing*Boggart: *does the boggart analyzing thing while analyzing Draco* Wow.Draco: Try meBoggart: Kay, *turns into Harry with extreme fury in his eye, his wand out in front of him pointed at Draco*Boggart Harry: "I COULD NEVER LOVE FILTH LIKE YOU! DIRTY! DEATHEATER! MURDERER! YOU'LL BE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!"*Class is silent*Draco: *silently breaking and staring in shock*Professor: holy shitClass: holy shitHarry: what the shitDraco: *whimpers*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Draco Malfoy and the Boggart

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling
> 
> Prompt found on Instagram

It was eighth year and everyone who had come back had been enjoying a silent but civil and peaceful year. DADA was once again taught by Remus Lupin who survived the war. They had been going back over things they previously learned throughout the years to get a better grasp on those subjects and make sure everyone would be caught up to learn the new stuff to pass NEWTS. Today they would be revisiting Boggarts.

When it came to Draco's turn he wasn't nervous at all. He knew the spell by heart. He could do this in his sleep.

He walked confidently up the front to face the Boggart thinking, 'Try me.'

The Boggart analyzed him and turned into a ferocious looking Harry with his wand pointing straight at Draco while screaming, "I COULD NEVER LIKE FILTH LIKE YOU. DIRTY! DEATHEATER! MURDERER! YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!"

The class silently stared at the scene wondering what the hell was happening.

Lupin blinked rapidly trying to understand what he was seeing.

Harry was so shocked he didn't know what to do.

Draco was whimpering and cowering in fear.

Finally Harry snapped out of his haze stepped in front of Draco and cast "Riddikulus!" ushering the boggart back into it's case. After that he turned to face Draco who was staring at the floor hanging his head in shame.

Draco was so embarrassed he couldn't even move.

Harry looked to Lupin who dismissed the rest of the class and nodded to Harry to take his time helping Draco out.

Ron tried to protest, but Harry glared at him, mouthing 'LATER.' Ron nodded and left.

Once they were alone. Harry spoke, "Hey Malfoy, Um Draco, it's okay. Look at me. Please."

Draco looked up his eyes red, and shined with tears streaking down his face. "P-Potter." He gasped. Not knowing what to say. How to deny what had transpired.

"Do you really think that I could never love you?" Harry asked.

"Why would you love someone like me? A Deatheater? Someone who bullied you for 7 years?"

"First of all you are not a deatheater. You didn't murder anyone. You only joined to save your mother. I don't know if I would have done any different. Second, I gave you as much grief as much as you did. I even almost killed you in 6th year. You saved my life."

"I was about to Crucio you and you saved my life as well."

"You have to mean it. I am sorry for that day. It's not an excuse, but I didn't know what that spell did. I am sorry for using it on you."

"That's alright. Can we just forget about this whole thing?" Draco asked.

"No. I don't think we can. Because I like you. I really like you and I was hoping you would be my boyfriend Draco."

Draco gaped at Harry. Harry smiled at him. "R-really?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Harry kept smiling. "Can I kiss you?"

Draco nodded not trusting his voice.

Harry closed the gap between them and kissed Draco softly but firmly on the lips. They both moaned into the kiss. It was a beautiful beginning.

***THE END***


End file.
